Jugando a Ser Niisama
by Nadia Mutou
Summary: No es ByaRuki/One-Shot/De que Kuchiki Rukia era una chica muy curiosa y ocurrente, lo era, tanto como para entrar a la habitación de su honorable hermano a sus espaldas ¿Qué haría ella en el cuarto de Byakuya? ¿Por qué no se puede quitar el Kenseikan?


_-¡Hola, amados lectores! [:D] Los extrañé…_

_Hikari: Pero si sólo estuviste sin meterte a Fanfiction una semana [._.]_

_-Jeje…Lo sé, pero fue algo eterno para mí. Como sea, hoy les comparto un One-Shot que se me ocurrió hace unos dos días, conste que esto no es incestuoso ByaRuki, es una ligera comedia familiar [XD]_

_Hikari: Deberías concentrarte mejor en tus tareas [¬¬]_

_-Si, si…Bueno, en algo tiene razón la loca a lado mío, pero no está de más un break. Así que aprovecho, no sólo para desenfadarme, sino para que ustedes puedan leer algo grato un ratín [;3] Bueno, si hablamos de Bleach, ¡Ya me harté de los giros argumentales! [¬¬] Maldito Tite…Lo bueno es que Ichigo ya sacó Bankai y que los asuntos no han pasado a mayores. Y en cuanto al Fic, contiene ligero OoC, se desarrolla digamos que en los 17 meses en donde Rukia estuvo en la Sociedad de Almas, porque aquí hago mención de que apenas la nombran Teniente y otros detalles…_

_Hikari: Mejor hasta ahí déjales, que sino les estás contando todo el texto…_

_-Lo sé…Bueno, los dejamos leer, así que ¡Disfrútenlo! _

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Ni Bleach* Ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo. Y cualquier parentesco con la realidad es sólo mera coincidencia. Porque si Bleach me perteneciera, muchos sabemos que pasaría [xD] CofCofCofFANSERVICECofCofCof…_

* * *

><p><strong>JUGANDO A SER NII-SAMA<strong>

Cualquier persona que conociera a Kuchiki Rukia sabría que la recién teniente del decimo tercer escuadrón y hermana del noble capitán del sexto, además de la hija de la casa noble Kuchiki era, no sólo una guerra, fuerte, decidida, meticulosa, reservada, seria cuando se necesitaba y además una mujer joven—en términos de la Sociedad de Almas—muy bella. Pero lo que muchos no sabían era que esa misma chica, de pelo negro, ojos amatistas y estatura debajo del metro y medio, era muy, pero muy _curiosa y ocurrente_.

Estaba haciendo el papeleo, como todos los días en el escuadrón, sola en su despacho y con un silencio reinante que extrañamente comenzaba a tornarse insoportable y molesto. Bufó como por milésima vez en el medio día, dejó la pluma a un lado, se tronó los dedos y estiró sus brazos a lo largo del respaldo de la silla para desentumirse. Era obvio que estaba aburrida. Pero más que nada, algo agobiaba a la joven Kuchiki, algo que no le dejaba la cabeza desde hace unos días…

***Flash Back***

_Se encontraba caminando por el enorme pasillo de la mansión, había terminado de trabajar y se merecía un descanso. El actual trabajo de Teniente le tenía hastiada; entrenar a los nuevos reclutas, llenar papel tras papel como si la mano tuviese pilas recargables, estar puntal en las juntas de los Tenientes, además de cumplir con otras de las actividades recurrentes, como ir a la Asociación de Mujeres…¡En fin! Era un montón de cosas que ya la tenían hasta el gorro._

_Sólo anhelaba poder sentir la manta mullida del futón y dormir a sus anchas, sin que nada ni nadie le jodieran la paciencia ¿Ya es tiempo de un descansito, no?_

_A paso de zombie, llegó a la parte de la enorme casa donde se encontraban las habitaciones, pensaba que la primera puerta que abriese se dejaría tumbar al piso para poder dormir y roncar hasta que se hiciera de mañana. Siguió caminando, maldiciendo la hora en la que los Kuchiki decidieron hacer una casa tan enorme…Pero se reprendió, su Nii-sama le haría lo mismo si lo pensara en voz alt…Un momento, ahora que lo pensaba, no había visto a su respetable hermano adoptivo. Pero de cierta manera le dio igual, quería dormir y punto, en la mañana se disculparía por no haberle avisado de su llegada, ya era muy tarde._

_Sintiendo como que en los párpados tenía un ladrillo en cada uno, haciendo que estos se le hicieran pesados, corrió una puerta de una habitación, sin embargo esta no era la de ella. Bostezó, y al introducirse en esta, notó un bulto frente a un espejo. Parpadeó un poco y se frotó los ojos, para luego dejar que sus chapitas se hicieran de color rosado. Si, por andar durmiéndose había entrado a la habitación de su Nii-sama, Kuchiki Byakuya._

_-¿Rukia? – preguntó el noble con un poco de sorpresa al ver a su hermana en su cuarto ¿Qué demonios? ¿Cómo es que entró sin avisar?_

_-Ni-Nii-sa-sama… - titubeó la chica, poniéndose roja todavía más y haciendo una reverencia a su tutor por haber irrumpido en sus aposentos - ¡Mil disculpas, Nii-sama! ¡Deb-Debí haber tocado antes de entrar! _

_-Ya me di cuenta… - habló sereno el hombre, tan inquebrantable como siempre. Pero vestía un kimono algo flojo y su cabello estaba totalmente suelto. Lo había cachado en el momento donde se cepillaba para dormir._

_-Le prometo que no volverá a suceder – volvió a inclinarse frente a su hermano, sentado en un cojín frente a una mesa que poseía un espejo cuadrado, con el pelo suelto y sus Kenseikan en la misma mesa – Aprovecho y aviso que terminé con mis labores de hoy, me iré a la cama, es tarde y me siento cansada…_

_-De acuerdo, que pases buenas noches, Rukia – contestó el pelinegro levantándose de su lugar y acomodándose el kimono para poder dormir – Descansa._

_-Igualmente, Nii-sama – y Rukia se retiró del cuarto de su hermano, pero todavía atónita a lo que había visto: Byakuya, la cabecilla de la familia noble Kuchiki, el respetable y honorable capitán del sexto escuadrón de Guardias de la Corte, y otros adjetivos más, se había quitado su Kenseikan. Y lo peor es que en su mente se preguntaba ¿Cómo?_

_¿Acaso le molestaba para dormir y por fin se lo quitó? ¿O hacía eso siempre cuando nadie le veía? ¿O el sueño ya le estaba causando demasiadas alucinaciones? Quien sabe, pero Rukia sólo quería descansar, aunque por tantas preguntas y ver a su hermano sin su accesorio representativo, fue muy difícil volver a pegar el ojo._

_Pero mejor lo pensaba mañana…_

***Fin del Flash Back***

Y de nuevo ese recuerdito, vaya que el dichoso gusanito de la curiosidad le estaba carcomiendo y con ganas. Suspiró, otra vez, en aquella enorme oficina. Miró el papeleo, y sólo le quedaban un par de formas que llegar, muy cortas ¡Aleluya! Así que mejor optó por lo terminarlas de una vez para irse a descansar a su casa.

Se despidió de su Capitán, de los escandalosos y revoltosos de Sentaro y Kiyone, para así tomar camino a la mansión. En el camino saludó a una que otra persona conocida, Hisagi y Kira le llamaron, ella atendió amablemente, luego se encontró con la Teniente Kusajishi quien le preguntó si tenía dulces, o si es que acaso "Bya-kun" tenía. Buscó entre sus ropas de Shinigami y le dio un par de caramelos macizos. Las callejuelas de Gotei se le hacían eternas, pero la luz le mostró la entrada del a casa noble.

Las mucamas le saludaron muy honoríficamente, y como gesto de educación les contestó el gesto; se encaminó a su cuarto—el cual si fue el correcto esta vez—se despojó del kimono negro y la insignia de teniente, para así ponerse el kimono blanco con el que dormía. Pero se estaba olvidando de un detalle, al igual que la otra noche, omitió el detalle de avisarle a su hermano de su llegada, o por lo menos encontrarlo en casa.

Salió de su cuarto y, poniéndose una bata para que no le diera frio, fue a buscar a Byakuya a sus aposentos, pensando que estaría de nuevo peinándose el cabello. Llegó a la puerta y dio un ligero golpe para que le atendieran, pero nada. Dio otro y obtuvo el mismo resultado. Uno, dos, tres golpes y fue cuando le cayó el veinte, su hermano no estaba. Pero para asegurarse—o eso se quiso decir a sí misma—entró sigilosamente al cuarto, como si fuese ladrón, se deslizó con agilidad por el piso de madera hasta el centro de la habitación, mientras notaba como una vela estaba cerca suyo. La encendió y se quedó ahí un rato, viendo el cuarto de su respetable Nii-sama

-Nii-sama no tiene gran cosa… - musitó Kuchiki menor con cara desinteresada, viendo que solo estaba ese molesto tocador y el futón, y sobre el mismo, un muñeco del Embajador del Algas. Todo en esa enorme parte de la casa.

Se dio unas cuantas vueltas por la habitación, viendo cada detalle. Las paredes pintadas con paisajes en tonos verdes y ocre, las puertas corredizas, el futón, el espejo, el cepillo, el armario de su hermano y el Kenseikan en la mesita…Esperen ¿El Kenseikan? De pronto los ojitos le brillaron curiosamente, tomando entre sus manos dichoso artefacto para el cabello de color blanco. Examinándolo con detenimiento, se preguntaba como es que se ponía, como es que _esa _cosa era tan importante para distinguirse como Kuchiki de entre los demás nobles, además de que si su Nii-sama se sentía a gusto usándolo o no. Vio que tenía una especie de ligadura que unía un gancho con el otro, ahora explicaba como es que su hermano pareciera que tuviera dos.

La pelinegra dejó la cosita plateada y se fue al armario, alguna manía de entrar a los armarios se le había hecho en el mundo humano, o quien sabe, pero tenía _curiosidad_.

-'La curiosidad mató al gato', Rukia…Acuérdate – se con una mano suspendida en el aire, a punto de deslizar la puerta del closet.

_- "Pero los gatos tienen 9 vidas" _- se contradecía a sí misma

– Si, pero yo no soy gato…

-"_¿Y eso qué? Eres un Shinigami, de todos modos ya estás muerta…_ "- su maldita mente le estaba jugado chueco.

-Pero no una fisgona, no es correcto estar esculcando las cosas de la gente sin su permiso. Es malo. Nii-sama se enojaría…

-"_¡Rukia, hazla seria! No me digas que no quieres ver que podría esconder tu querido hermano…"_

_-_Pues poquito…¡Pero no! ¡Bueno si! Etto…¡Ay, no sé! – chilló molesta - ¡Al demonio! Sólo una vez tendré esta oportunidad…

-"_¡Si, así se habla! Ahora, abre la puerta…"_

_-_¡Tu cierra la boca que ni siquiera deberías existir! – vociferó eufórica, pero luego suspiró para calmarse. Cualquiera que la viera pensaría que estaba loca por tener disputas con su subconsciente.

Acercó más su mano a la manija de la puerta de madera, recorriéndola poco a poco, mientras que un nerviosismo le recorría la espina dorsal ¿Y si su hermano tenía algo malo ahí? ¿Pero qué? Bueno, si quería saber tenía que dejarse de tonterías y ver. ¡Por Dios! Era Kuchiki Rukia, ella no tenía miedo de nada. Con valor y fortaleza, tomó la puerta y le recorrió velozmente, parpadeando atónita ante lo que sus ojos vislumbraban.

-Pero…¿Qué demo…nios? – se quedó con la boca abierta. Y es que, podía darle la razón a muchos de que su hermano tal vez si era muy cuidadoso con su imagen, más nunca pasarse de los estribos como el quinto oficial del escuadrón de Zaraki, pero…Eso era extraño, más viniendo de Byakuya – Así que esto explica porque aquella vez no se molestó de que el Comandante Yamamoto le regañara… - decía mientras tomaba uno de los muchos haoris blancos del armario, todos iguales, con el símbolo del escuadrón seis a la espalda.

Los contó, eran alrededor de unos diez a su parecer. Se imaginó el dinero que pudo haber gastado su hermano en eso, porque la tela era muy suave, más que la de un haori común, al parecer estaba un poco más brillosa, y el bordado parecía de buena calidad, bien cocida y hecha. Le dio un par de vueltas sobre el gancho y se lo puso sobre su parte delantera, si se lo ponía pareciera que tuviera un vestido largo. Rio ante el pensamiento.

Esperen, de nuevo otra ocurrencia…Ponérselo, no sonaba nada mal. Al fin y al cabo, Byakuya todavía no llegaba del escuadrón, no había señal de que estuviera ahí desde antes, y las sirvientas pensaban que estaba ya en su habitación dormida como angelito. Tomó el haori, despojándole del gancho y acercándose al espejo, mientras que pasaba uno de sus brazos el agujero sin manga del mismo, y así el otro, hasta acomodárselo de los hombros. Le quedaba muy grande, ¡Pues como no, si su Nii-sama era un gigantón y ella una enana! Arrastraba un poco, pero eso le parecía _genial _en cierta forma.

Dio varias vueltas sobre si misma frente al cristal, embozando una sonrisa divertida por estar usando la ropa de su hermano, que casualmente olía a él. Tomó el cepillo de cabello de Byakuya, tratando de hacerse su mismo peinado; desacomodando otros dos mechones para que le quedaran al frente con el que ya tenía, aunque lo malo era que ninguno se quedaba en su lugar. Suspiró pesimista frente al espejo, hasta que sus ojitos violetas chocaron con algo plateado sobre la mesita de madera, el Kenseikan.

Sonrió satisfecha mientras se volvía a cepillar el cabello azabache, no quería se esa cosa se le enredara en su lindo cabellito desmechado. Con mucho cuidado tomó, la que supuso, era la parte que su hermano usaba del lado derecho, atrapando así un buen pedazo de cabello entre los surcos de metal blanco. Una parte le había quedado colgando, y era la ligadura con los otros surcos que iban en la parte superior de la cabeza, pero antes de colocarlos, se acordó de algo: aun faltaba algo para completar su disfraz de Kuchiki Byakuya.

Se levantó y fue otra vez al armario, buscando en unos cajones algo en particular. Hasta que ¡Bingo! Dio en el blanco. Sacó un par de mitones blancos y cortos – de los muchos que tenía Byakuya en ese cajón, asimismo, también tomó de otro cajón una bufanda larga, pero claro, esta era blanca, no azul clara como la de su adorado Nii-sama. Se colocó los mitones en cada brazo, esos si le quedaban a la perfección; luego se enrolló aquella costosa bufanda en el cuello, dejándole una parte libre como lo solía hacer el verdadero Kuchiki. Regresó al tocador para seguir con su tarea incompleta, ponerse bien el Kenseikan.

Tomó la parte suelta, mientras que volvía a poner en posición esos tres mechones que quería separa, para así poder atraparlos con los surcos plateados del objeto, el cual se ajustó bien. Se miró al espejo por un rato y sonrió satisfecha ¡Ahora ella era Kuchiki Byakuya! Todo un noble con aspecto de galán. Se puso frente al espejo y trató de hacer una cara seria, igual a las de él, también imitando su tono de voz y una que otra frase dicha por el mismo Capitán pelinegro. Estaba fascinada con su trabajo, era como había escuchado en el mundo humano, hacer un _cosplay_.

Luego de reírse por un largo rato, decidió quitarse el disfraz, Byakuya no tardaría en llegar a la mansión y si le veía así, seguramente le daría una santa regañada, aunque bueno, quien sabe. Pero de todos modos era mejor no arriesgarse. Sujetó la parte superior del Kenseikan para así sacarla de sus mechones, pero no pudo, se había atorado. Quiso hacer que sus mechones pasaran por los surcos, de manera que este se fuera hacia abajo, pero sólo retrocedía y le jalaba a Rukia sus pobres cabellos. Pensó que tal vez sería mejor retirar la otra parte primero, así que trató de mover los sujetadores del costado, pero no resultó como quería, también le jalaba feamente.

-"_¡En la torre! ¿Qué hago?" – _pensó espantada al no poder quitarse el objeto más significativo de su protector. Trató de alar más fuerte, pero sólo conseguía jalarse los cabellos. Si seguía así, terminaría igual de clava que el tercer oficial Madarame del onceavo escuadrón – Vamos, Rukia…Piensa, piensa…¡Ya sé! Le daré por el lado que me pide – si es que el Kenseikan no liberaba los cabellos hacia abajo, entonces sería por el contario.

Sujetó la parte de arriba de nuevo, jalándola hacia atrás de su cabeza, le dolía porque estaba jalándole de las greñas de la manera más horrible, era peor que cuando Inoue le peinaba crepé. Pero tenía que aguantarse, eso quería, eso se ganaba. Se decía a si misma.

-Bien…Ahora, un dos…¡Tres! – y jaló y jaló, pero no le funcionó, seguía sin poder salir esa desgraciada mini-máquina de tortura - ¡Demonios! – Comenzó a perder los estribos - ¡Ah…! ¡Auch! ¡Ay, auxilio! ¿Cómo es que él aguanta estas cosas? ¡Maldita porquería…! ¡Byakuya Nii-sama, como le haces, joder!

-Rukia… - se escuchó una voz serena detrás suyo - ¿Qué crees que haces? – volteó su menuda cabecita hacia un costado, viendo a sus espaldas la alta figura de su hermano mayor ahí parada, un escalofrío le recorrió la piel, aun sosteniendo los sujetadores del Kenseikan - ¿Me vas a responder?

-Etto…Y-Yo Nii-sa-ma…P-Pue-do explicarlo – tartamudeaba la pobre menudita, parándose como podía, aun portando el haori, los mitones y la bufanda…Ah, y el Kenseikan – Verá…Es una historia muy larga…Jeje – reía nerviosa cual chico adolescente que temía ser regañado por su madre luego de una travesura.

-No hace falta que lo expliques, con lo que veo es suficiente… - explicó él sereno – Sólo espero que esto no vuelva a pasar y de que estés arrepentida.

-Si… - Rukia bajó la cabeza totalmente avergonzada – Perdóneme, Nii-sama. Entré a su cuarto sin permiso, tomé sus cosas y aparte, rompí mi palaba de que no volvería a entrar a su habitación.

-De acuerdo – dijo Byakuya – Ahora, hazme el favor de regresarme mis prendas, Rukia – ella obediente, como siempre, se quitó el haori, lo dobló y se lo dio a su hermano, luego hiso lo miso con la larga tela sobre su cuello y al final entregó los mitones. Byakuya miraba todavía a su hermana pequeña, señalándole con la mirada un pequeño detalle, el artefacto entre sus negros cabellos.

Rukia se sonrojó levemente, no podía decirle a su hermano que su Kenseikan se le había atorado en el cabello ¡Seguramente la ahorcaría y luego la raparía para que se lo quitara! No hallaba que hacer, pero era mejor pedirle ayuda al experto, pues si esa cosa estaba en el tocador aquella noche, entonces él si que sabía como quitarlo. Miró de frente a su hermano—aunque en sentido figurado, pues ella era siempre más bajita que él—y notó algo inusual, él había cambiado algo pero no sabía qué.

-Nii-sama… - le llamó tímidamente – Me…¿Me ayuda a quitarme el Kenseikan? – Byakuya puso una cara un tanto sorprendida, su hermanita pocas veces le pedía ayuda, era casi igual de orgullosa que un verdadero Kuchiki. Miró desde su altura a la menuda Shinigami y notó sus cabellos despeinados y enredados entre los surcos de su artefacto para el cabello. Vaya que esa chiquilla era toda una caja de sorpresas – No puedo hacerlo, ya lo intenté pero…

-A eso voy – respondió él, agachándose levemente para poder ver el embrollo en los cabellos de Rukia, esta se mantuvo callada ante cualquier dolor que saliera de su boca, producto de las jaladas.

El mayor, muy cuidadosamente, y quien sabe como le haría, deslizó el molesto aparato atrapa cabello por los azabaches mechones de su hermana adoptiva, sin que ella sintiera dolor alguno. Ella se sorprendió de esto, parpadeó confusa y miró a su hermano, quien sonería extrañamente de medio lado con el Kenseikan en las manos. ¡Si, él lo había logrado! ¡Peor! ¡Había sonreído!

-Listo – habló Byakuya – Ahora, quiero que evites a que esto vuelva a ocurrir – condicionó.

-Si, Nii-sama…

-No lo tomes como regaño – le habló, ella volvió a parpadear, de plano que no entendía, hoy si que su hermano estaba raro – Es una simple recomendación. Si aun no te he dado uno de estos objetos, es porque, de mi parte honesta, no son muy gratos para usarse.

-De eso ya me di cuenta… - musitó la Shinigami.

-Tienes suerte de que pude quitártelos y de que sé como hacerlo. Me tomó mucho tiempo descubrirlo, ni siquiera el abuelo Ginrei sabía cómo, por eso no se los ponía… - Rukia atendió asintiendo con la cabeza, entonces miró más de cerca a su hermano, su flequillo estaba más suelto, no parecía usar el mismo artefacto, quizá por eso lo había dejado ahí; tampoco traía su bufanda azul, además, parecía tener el pelo más corto…Byakuya se sintió tenso al ser visto por su hermana menor, así que le sacó de su inspección sobre él – Rukia ¿Qué tanto me miras?

-¡Nada! Etto... –se sintió avergonzada de ser descubierta, pero aun así quería saber… - ¿Se hiso algo en el cabello, Nii-sama?

-Sólo lo corté un poco – respondió su interlocutor, como siempre, frío e inquebrantable – No es nada - ¿No era nada? ¡Cómo no! Su cabello largo ahora estaba hasta por debajo de los hombros, pero la daba un aspecto más relajado, más sereno…Ok, tenía que admitirlo: de cierta manera, su hermano se veía bien - ¿Qué sucede, Rukia? – interrogó al notar a su hermana perdida de nuevo.

-Nah, es sólo que le sentó bien un cambio – sonrió ella – Creo que se ve mejor…

-Gracias…Bueno, ahora quiero descansar, te recomendaría que fueras a hacer lo mismo.

-Está bien. Buenas noches, Nii-sama – siguió sonriendo, se reverenció y, como ahora era nueva costumbre, abrazó a su hermano antes de irse a dormir – Rukia… - llamó antes de que se retirara – La próxima vez, si vas a entrar a mi cuarto, no toques mis cosas – dijo en rodeado de un aura ligeramente oscura, que hiso temblar a la menuda joven.

-¡Si, hermano! – y salió de ahí como alma que lleva el Shinigami. Que paradoja…

-Otra cosa… - dijo al viento Byakuya – No vuelvas a usar le Kenseikan a menos de que no aprecies tu cabello…Yo sé como se siente perder tu cabello luego de eso…

Se encaminó con las cosas todavía en mano, las guardó en el armario, junto con esa horrible cosa tortuosa, para así ponerse a cepillar el cabello para dormir. Recordando que alguna vez él hiso lo mismo con el Kenseikan de su de su abuelo, y que por castigo, tuvo que cortarse –o mejor dicho, raparse – su preciado cabello. He ahí su mala cara, su empeño en mantener su cabello bien cuidado y también, el hecho de no darle a Rukia ninguna de esas horribles cosas.

Por otro lado, la pequeña Shinigami estaba a punto de dormirse, con una sonrisa en los labios. Aparte de que ese día había aprendido a no usar para nada del mundo el horrible accesorio Kuchiki para el cabello de nombre Kenseikan, había disfrutado de por lo menos jugar a ser su hermano una vez en su vida-existencia.

-Me pregunto…Si mañana podré hacerlo de nuevo. Pero está vez jugaré sentándome en el despacho – pronunció para así adentrarse a su letargo.

Dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato, pero la gente olvida que el gato tiene 9 vidas. Por nada del mundo, ya sea el humano, el Hueco o la Sociedad de Almas, Kuchiki Rukia dejaría de ser una niña muy curiosa. O por lo menos lo ultimo, que niña ya no era tanto.

**~FiN~**

* * *

><p><em>-Jeje…Bueno, bueno, la idea de este fic tan loco y sin sentido salió luego de ver una imagen en Google en una tarde ocio donde se ve un dibujo de Rukia con las prendas de su hermano y el Kenseikan diciendo "Dammit! How dos he do it?" [xD] se ve bien cura, la verdad… Aquí les dejo el Link: <em>

_h t t p : / / p u n k y k o o l k a t . d e v i a n a r t . c o m / R u k i a - s - F a n t a s y - 1 1 5 2 6 3 9 8 2 _

_Hikari: Claro que sin los espacios...Aparte de que tu amigo te recordó la parte de "me corto el pelo con Senbonzakura"…_

_-De hecho ¡Jajajajaja…! Ok, pues, espero que les haya gustado, agradeceré los reviews que dejen, mientras no me insulten a mi madrecita. Me voy a dormir…_

_Hikari: ¡Hasta! Bueno, lectores, nos despedimos *bosteza* ¡Ay La!_

_-¡Hey, eso lo digo yo! [¬¬] Cuídense mucho, nos leemos la próxima. ¡Los amo!_


End file.
